


Just Wait and See

by Daisystypewriter



Series: Maybe there’s a reason to believe you’ll be okay [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :), Angst, Established Relationship, Everyones gay and it makes me gayer, F/F, Fluff, Its gonna b shit hope y’all like it, I’ll add tags as I go, Kleinsen, M/M, Multi, Oh and Veronica Sawyer makes a v brief appearance in chapter 1, Polyamory, THE POLY TRIO, Tree Bros, conman, gay af, my babes are in NYC, sincerely three, zolana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisystypewriter/pseuds/Daisystypewriter
Summary: The sequel to Well, I Think He’s Nice.“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,”“Me too.”“Me too.”





	1. Kiss Me (it’s New Years)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The awaited sequel to my scruffy ass fic. I wrote this because I love you all.
> 
> (I gift this story to the unfathomably wonderful AestheticInfluence for sticking with me no matter what in all of my cruddy writing. Love ya, buddy.)

Connor Murphy couldn’t find his boyfriends.

This was a problem for two main reasons: one, they were his fucking boyfriends, and two: it was New Years Eve and he needed his two cute idiots to smooch on at midnight.

So. How to find them? With Evan, the answer was a little easier. He tended to get lost in large crowds easily, being very small with a poor sense of direction, so they wore matching sweaters to the New Year’s party. Evan’s said: IF LOST RETURN TO CONNOR, while Connor’s said, I’M CONNOR. So soon enough someone would likely swoop Evan up and bring him back.

Jared was too proud to wear one of the sweaters, and he didn’t get lost easily. So where was he? It was 11:48. He was scanning the crowd when his phone rang.

”Hi, this is gonna sound weird, but are you Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“I found a kid under a pile of crepe paper streamers with your name and number on his sweater-“

”Shit, that would be Evan. Is he okay?” Connor asked, picking at his nail polish nervously.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine? I think? But I’d prefer it if you had him with you.” The voice said, sounding concerned.

“I’d prefer that, too. Where are you in this huge ass house?”

”I’m in the main hallway of the second floor.” She said.

”On my way. Tell Evan I’m coming for him, okay?” Connor asked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Okay-“ Connor hung up on her.

He made his way upstairs, Doc Martens clumping on the antique wood. In the hallway sat a confused, scared, and possibly drunk Evan being awkwardly comforted by a girl in blue.

”Baby!” Connor shouted, thundering down the hall. Evan’s face lit up, and he made grabby hands for Connor (Okay, Evan was definitely drunk, he was making fucking grabby hands), and Connor eagerly swooped him up. He fitted his lips to Evan’s sweetly, grinning into the kiss. 

When they eventually broke apart, Evan motioned the girl over. “Veronica, this is my boooyfriend,” he giggled. “Connor, this is my brand new friend ‘Ronica.”

”Nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand but you seem occupied,” Veronica said, gesturing towards his Evan-full arms.

”Yeah, well thanks for taking care of this cute dumbass while we were separated,” Connor replied, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Evan’s nose. 

“Hey, Con,” Evan whisper-shouted.

”Hey, what?” He responded, smirking.

”Guess where Ronnie found me? I was asleep under the _streamers_ ,” Evan whispered like it was a secret.

”I know. Guess what? I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we have to go find idiot number two before midnight. You wanna smooch Jared?” He asked.

”Likeee... all the time,” Evan said. Veronica and Connor snorted.

”Rock on,” Connor replied, gently setting Evan down. “Thanks again. He’s a fragile kid, I’d hate to see anything happen to him.” Evan began to argue that he was _not_ fragile, words slurring together, but Connor just led him away. 

“If I were Jared, where would I be?” Connor muttered to himself. Evan cocked his head up.

”By the booze?” He asked, brow furrowing. Connor facepalmed. 

“You’re right. Let’s get to the kitchen.”

Sure enough, there was Jared, sitting among liquor bottles, several puddles of questionable origin, and crying his eyes out. 

“Hey, Jar,” Connor said, kneeling down to wipe Jared’s tears. “What’s going on, buddy?”

Jared gave a long, hiccuping sob. “Hi, I’m Jared,” he said through his tears. “I don’t have anyone to kiss when the ball drops,” he cried, wiping the snot and tears on his sleeve. 

Then Evan was next to him, essentially flinging himself onto Jared. “Y-you can kiss me, Jared, don’t be sad,” he mumbled into Jared’s shirt. 

“Thanks,” Jared mumbled right back, and Connor was going to have a rare lapse of emotion if they didn’t quit being cute. 

“Alright, babes, you can both give me a kiss at midnight, but we need fewer tears. Also Jared, Evan and I are your hot boyfriends, you had nothing to worry about,” Connor smirked, offering hands to pull Jared and Evan off of the dingy kitchen floor. 

“Wait really? OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST BOYFRIENDS EVER.” Jared shouted. He was almost overcome with emotion again upon realizing that he was dating Connor and Evan. 

“Right? Well, shit. It’s 11:58. C’mon, let’s get to the living room so we can watch the ball drop.” They made their way through the crowd to the living room. 

“3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

When the ball dropped, Connor received very sloppy cheek kisses from each of his very drunk boyfriends. 

Fuck New Year, New You. This is how it should be forever.


	2. You’re beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared doesn’t know how good he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for the wait, those of you who read the original fic and are used to shorter hiatuses. Here’s a little cocktail of fluff and angst just for you :)

“No, what did you call me?” Jared asked, crossing his arms.

Connor smirked. “You heard me,” he said. “You’re pretty.” He leaned against the wall, fluffing Evan’s hair, waiting to see what he would say next.

”Evan. Evan is pretty. I am not,” Jared sighed. “I thought this was common knowledge?”

Connor silenced Evan’s flustered denials with a finger. “Both of my boyfriends are pretty, and that is fucking final.”

“Y-you guys aren’t ju-just pretty, you’re be-beautiful,” Evan mumbled, looking at his shoes.

“You’re gonna make my heart burst, lovebug,” Connor laughed, going over to the tired old couch in their cheap apartment. He sank in, Evan quickly following suit and holding his hand contentedly, until they realized that Jared wasn’t moving.

“Hey, get over here, asshole. I can hold two hands.” Connor smiled, patting the spot on the sofa next to him. Jared’s expression darkened and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“J-Jar, what’s going on? Are- are you okay?” Evan asked, lip trembling. Connor squeezed his hand.

“I’m fine, guys, I just- I’m not- I don’t deserve this.” Jared muttered, sliding down the wall, head in his hands. In an instant, his boyfriends were there, right next to him, ready to fix whatever needed fixing.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t you tell us what’s going on, hm?” Connor said gently, resting his hand on Jared’s knee. Evan was too afraid to touch Jared, like he thought he’d break him, so he just wore at the already frayed sleeve of his sweater.

Jared sighed, gingerly taking Evan’s hand in his. “I really fuckin’ appreciate the concern, homos. Just... why do you even want me here? I’m a jackass, for one. And I’m ugly and... just such a mess of an asshole, why am I with good people like you? I’m anything, anything but beautiful.” After this statement, he pulled his hand away from Evan, like he didn’t want him to have whatever disease he had.

Connor broke the silence. “You have lovely eyes,” he offered quietly, like he knew a big declaration of love wasn’t going to end Jared’s self loathing. “I like your laugh and the way you kiss Evan and I on the nose. And you always know how to make me smile,” he said, running his thumb over Jared’s cheek to dry the tears.

Evan, on the other hand, didn’t understand as well as Connor did, though he remembered what he felt like at the end of junior year when he... did what he did. He immediately started sputtering, all tearful apologies and lists of the reasons he loved Jared. He engulfed Jared in his trademark tiny fierce hug.

“-and I j-just love you so s-so much, please don’t think so b-b-bad about yourself, I’m sorry,” he finished, squeezing Jared tighter.

Jared smiled softly at Connor’s always knowing exactly what to say, as well as Evan’s sudden adorable outburst.

“Relax, angel, I’m not going anywhere, okay? It’s sweet of you to- to think that.” Jared sighed. Connor drew himself closer in to Jared. He cautiously put his arms around Jared as well, not wanting to frighten him.

“We don’t just think that, Jar. You are amazing and deserve all the love we have. Let’s cut all this fucking talk though.” Connor kissed Jared’s temple.

They stayed like that until Jared and Evan fell asleep, clinging to each other. Connor just smiled and let them rest.


	3. Something’s not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s happened to Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllll aboard the train to angstville get reddy my babes I’m sorry   
> I’m also sorry it’s taking me so long to update agghhhh

“Ugh.”

”Your elbow- is fucking sharp,”

”I- I’m sorry- ow!” 

“Awh. I’m sorry, baby. Let me kiss it better,”

”Gay. Who’s gonna cuddle me?”

”I w-will!” 

Such are the sounds of Connor, Jared, and Evan in the morning. 

This morning was different. Evan rolled over onto Jared, putting his head on the other’s chest and rubbing circles on his hips. Suddenly he sat up. 

“Where’s your c-cute muffintop?!” He exclaimed, feeling in disbelief at the lack of fat around Jared’s stomach and hips. “How did I not notice this?”

”Pretty cool, right? I’ve been- working out.” 

“Yeah,” Evan said, lowering his head back onto Jared’s chest, “cool.”

 

 

“J-Jar, c’mon! We’re going out to eat!” Evan shouted from the front door. 

“Be right there!” Jared shouted back, running hands through his hair. He would be fine. His boyfriends loved him and it was just one lunch. He smiled bravely at his reflection and headed out of the bathroom. 

Connor kissed him quickly and they headed out, subway bound. When they reached the A train, a man in his fifties and a too tight Hawaiian shirt raised his eyebrows at Evan and offered him his seat, but Connor’s glare made him back off until they reached their stop.

Their walks through the city were usually slow, because Jared was an aggressive window shopper and generally a dawdler, Connor wanted to hold hands with Evan _and_ Jared, and while Evan refused to talk to strangers for the most part, he still tugged on Connor’s sleeve and pointed to homeless people in order to give them change. 

“She- she looks like she really n-needs it, Con,” Evan said, looking at his feet. 

“You’ve got a good heart, baby boy,” Connor sighed, digging in his pockets for change. Jared rolled his eyes.

”Connie, don’t we need something to eat lunch with?” He teased, leaning into the taller mans shoulder. “She’s our third today.” He pursed his lips and glared, uncharacteristic of him.

”You’re just pissy that we walked too fast past the shop windows.” Connor replied, handing Evan five dollars. “This time, you give it to her. You don’t have to talk, just nod when she thanks you. Okay?” He lightly pushed him in the woman’s direction. 

 

“Jared, c-can I have a bite of your salad?” Evan asked. Jared nodded vigorously.

”Sure! Take the whole thing!” He pushed his bowl at the confused boy. 

“You h-haven’t um, eaten a lot of yours,” he replied, frowning. 

“Ah, I’m not hungry anyway. Besides, my tiny boyfriend needs nutrition, obviously,” Jared coughed.

That elicited a giggle. “I’m not that tiny!” Evan sputtered, grinning. Connor shook his head.

”Sorry, Hansen, I have to agree with Jared here, you’re literally the smallest thing I’ve ever seen.” Connor snorted.

 

The creepy guy in the unseasonable Hawaiian shirt was still on the subway, winking at Evan, on the return trip. 

He offered his seat again, but too late: Connor had already pulled the blonde into his lap, while Jared shielded Evan from the prying eyes with his body. 

No matter what they say, New York is a creepy place sometimes. It wasn’t the strange man that was on Evan’s mind, however, it was Jared. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what. 

“Jare?”

”Mm?”

”I- I love you.”

”Feeling’s mutual, cutie,” Jared replied, sounding mostly content. 


	4. I know you well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor puts the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Oh my goodness it’s been a while! I’m really sorry about the hiatus, I’ve been really out of it lately, plus working on new projects!! Check me out on tumblr @the-daisy-anon !!

Have you ever seen yourself as ugly? Of course you have, everyone has. But there are people in this world who will see you as absolutely beautiful no matter what. 

Jared was still learning this lesson. 

“Makeup? What’s all this, Jar?” Evan asked, rummaging through the bathroom drawers. Jared could only shrug. 

“Gettin’ over the toxic masculinity, bro,” he joked, ruffling Evan’s hair. 

But that wasn’t it. The truth was he saw Evan’s clear skin and Connor’s long lashes and wished there were something unique about him, something that made him feel... good. So out came the concealer, the mascara, the blush. It wasn’t an art form to him, like he knew it was for the makeup artists on instagram, it was escapism from self loathing.

Connor was the one to put the pieces together. There was makeup in the house, a scale that was only used by Jared, the refusal to eat, the excessive working out, the list went on. 

It was Connor who sat Jared on his lap and had a very serious discussion with him about healthy coping and what he found beautiful in the boy with the glasses. 

Of course, Evan was quick to follow when he saw the horrible pictures of skin-and-bones boys on Jared’s phone, and he ran sobbing into the bedroom and said over and over how perfect he was, just the way he was. 

Did Jared believe it? Probably not. But it’s hard to reverse immediately from that thinking, hard to pull yourself out of a well you’ve been digging since middle school. 

But there was something in the sincerity of the way his boyfriends looked at him, something in their insistence that he ought to take care of himself. It made him feel... good. Maybe the best he’d felt since he’d joined the two in the first place. 

There was something. And that was a start in learning the lesson of hoisting yourself out of a well you’ve been digging since middle school, in learning the lesson that no matter who you are, you are beautiful to someone. 

Everyone is beautiful to someone, and damn if Jared wasn’t lucky that he had two someones. 


End file.
